You're Finally Mine(One Shot)
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Rei and Nagisa were sharing a beautiful moment together. (ReiXNagisa) NagiRei ReiGisa


_**Pairing-Rei Ryugazaki X Nagisa Hazuki**_

_**Genre-Gay,BoysLove,Romance,Hurt/Comfort,Humour,Yaoi,Boys Love,Shounen Ai.**_

_**Iwatobi High School…**_

"Well,Rei-kun…"Greeted a tall brunette boy,Makoto Tachibana once he entered inside the school area.

Rei glanced at him and he greeted back,"Oh!Good morning,Makoto-senpai!It seem that you walk alone today. Where's Haruka-senpai?"

"Oh,he's not coming to school today..he had a cold suddenly."Makoto replied happily but simultaneously he became sad because Haruka can't manage to go school today. Haruka was Makoto's boyfriend,Haruka Nanase. They have been together for about 3 months. The relationship between them both were going very well as they were loved each other very much.

"He's staying at your house?"Rei asked again.

"Yup,he's at my house..currently sleeping."Makoto chuckled.

That made Rei turned away. He bowed down his head,not wanting to look at the brunette's face anymore. Plus,he looked very unhappy. The brunette noticed him and he felt very concerned about him.

He asked,"Rei-kun..are you alright?You seems look unhappy. Did I do something wrong to you?"

Rei quickly answered,"N-No…."He shook his head.

"Are you sure?"Makoto was not convinced with the answer. The blue-haired boy nodded as quick as he could so Makoto felt confident with him.

"_Rei-Chaaan!Makoto-senpai!"_Someone yelled from far calling both names. When they both turned at the school gate,they saw Nagisa Hazuki was running towards them.

Rei's face turned blushing and he stumbled a bit. He noticed that he was currently blushing because he felt a strange heat on his cheeks. He quickly turned his face away,trying to hide his blush from being noticed by Makoto and Nagisa.

The fact was,Nagisa was Rei's biggest crush. He started to like him since he met him for the first time. He really wanted to tell him about his feeling but he was afraid if Nagisa wasn't feel the same as him. He really liked him very much. To him,it was very hurt when he's around. He always felt strange whenever he touched him. He felt liked an electric current passing to him.

To answer the question why he was unhappy,he was very jealous when he looked Makoto and Haruka were being very happy together. It gave more hurt when Haruka stayed in Makoto's house and lived together there. He also really wanted to do same as them with Nagisa.

"Rei-Chan!"Nagisa pounced him lightly,typically,hugged him. Rei blushed again and he lost controlling his blushes.

Rei didn't realize that Makoto actually had noticed the blushes on his cheeks. But,he tried to control as much as he could so he couldn't see it.

"Nagisa-kun,that is tickling,you know?"Rei began laughing when he felt tickled on his waist.

The other boy replied,"Oh,Rei-Chan…I don't expect that a smartest boy can feel it. Hahaha.."He also laughed.

'_I want you to be mine,Rei-Chan…'_Thought Nagisa.

Nagisa also began to like him since the first time he met with him. He also had a same objective as him,to be together and to stay together. That's why he always 'playing' with him so he could be always make him happy and at the same time,he could get closer to him.

"Rei-Chan…what are our activity after this?"Asked Nagisa happily.

Rei just smiled at him. He tried to give his best smile that made his crush felt very happy being with him. He held his shoulders and he answered,"Nagisa-kun..i'm still thinking about it. I will tell you after this,okay?"

"Okay,Rei-Chan!"He yelled happily. Suddenly,he took off his glasses and he stole it from him. Then,he quickly ran away from him. Rei was very shocked with all of sudden,he yelled while grumbled a bit,"Nagisa-kun!Give me my glasses back!"

"AHAHAHAHA!COME AND GET ME!"The blonde boy shouted as he kept running. He headed to the school building.

After he left,Makoto asked,"You really love him,do you?"

"Y-Yes…"He frowned griefly.

Makoto patted him gently. Then,he decided to give him a spirit,"Aww,Rei-kun…don't lose your hope. I'm sure that you will finally be together with him. You just need one important thing…"

"What is it?"Rei widened his eyes.

"Be honest with him. Talk to him from heart to heart. Tell him that you really need him in your life. Tell him that you can't live without him. Express everything that you harboured for so long from inside your heart. You know,I'm sure that..he will be yours finally."

Finally,Rei have got a new hope because of Makoto. He began smiling and he turned very happy. Then,he thanked and expressed his gratitude to the brunette,

"Thank you so much,Makoto-senpai…I will try to talk to him today..and I'm sure that he will be mine..only mine."

Makoto chuckled,"It's now…or never.."

The blue haired boy nodded,"You're right!"

After the school time has over,Rei and Nagisa both were heading to the swimming pool to meet with Makoto and Rin. Apparently,they were enjoying their free time by swimming.

"Hey,guys!"Nagisa greeted happily.

Rin and Makoto turned at the blonde. They both smiled as Rin returned back the greet,"Hey,guys!Tough day in the school,huh?"

"It seemed that you have got back your glasses,huh?"Said Makoto,noticing a glasses on his eyes.

Rei laughed a bit and he also blushed simultaneously. He hit softly on Nagisa's shoulder suddenly and then,he replied,"Damn him…he's playing with me…"

The others including Nagisa were giggling lightly and that made Rei had an embarrassment on his face. He felt a same heat on his cheeks and he knew that he was blushing.

'_You owe me,Nagisa-kun..'_Rei thought momentarily.

Rin asked him after that,"Rei,what are you going to do after this?"

Before the blue haired boy could answer the question,suddenly Nagisa interrupted,"Oh!Rei-chan will treat me a bowl of ramen after this!Ouuhhh!i'm so excited!"

Rei blushed darker as he felt a bit mad at him. He groaned,"Nagisa-kun!When I did tell you that?!"

"Awww!What about…"As Rin wanted to finish his word,suddenly his hand was being pinched by the brunette.

"Ouch!"

He whispered,"Rin…let them both being alone."

The red haired boy finally understood. He whispered back,"I understand…"

"What are you both whispering about?"Rei got suspicious.

Rin chuckled and he replied but he lied,"Nothing..just feeling curious about our activity after this. I want to visit Haru at his house after this."

With all of sudden,Nagisa gripped Rei's hand and pulled him out from the swimming pool area. He said,"Come on,Rei-Chan!You owe me a bowl of ramen!"

"Wait!Nagisa-kun!Hold on for seconds!"Rei tried to stop him but he failed. Nagisa chuckled as he replied,"No wait…I'm hungry!". They both left away.

"Do you think…that he will make it?"Asked Rin to Makoto once they have left.

Makoto smiled broadly as he felt a new hope towards them. Then,he replied,"Nothing is impossible…"

"Let's just hope that they soon will be together finally…"

_**Rei's POV**_

We were currently enjoying our ramens at a small stall that seemed a few meters from my house. Well,it was because of Nagisa. His childish and naïve attitude was really annoyed me. But,actually I liked him behaving like that. That made me falling more towards him. I am too longing for his love. I really wanted him…so badly.

*Sigh*…I tried to steal a glance at him. I don't realize that actually I was blushing once I looked sharper towards his face. He always kept smiling and never being other from that. The way he smiles,the way he talks plus with his childish behavior…I couldn't explain all of these kind of feelings but I only knew one. I loved him very much.

His smile made me feel relaxed. His face made me forget all of my sadness in the past. I just..can't help myself but…he's really cute. His blonde hair,his golden eyes,his wide smile,his cute body…I felt I really wanted to embrace him really much,as tight as I could. I wanted to kiss his soft lips. I wanted to nip his cute nose and finally,I wanted to kiss his forehead. Oh my goodness,he's too perfect for me…

_**Normal POV**_

Nagisa turned his head,looking towards Rei. He noticed that his whole face was red and he guessed that he was blushing. Nagisa felt suspiscious about him as at the same time,he felt concerned.

"Neeee….Rei-chan!What are you looking at?You still didn't touch your ramen yet and it's about to cold."Asked Nagisa happily.

No respond from the taller boy. Nagisa tried again,"Neee,Rei-Chan?!Are you alright?Rei-chan?!"

Rei snapped from his daydream. He quickly said,"Uh?What?What is it,Nagisa-kun?"

"Nee..Rei-chan…you're daydreaming,don't you?Where are your thought going?"The blonde chuckled.

He continued,"And..you're blushing…is there something wrong?"

Rei was utterly shocked because Nagisa had noticed him. And his face was a bit shocked. In order to turn away of his intention,he said,"N-No!It's nothing…hey..let's eat…"

Nagisa chuckled again,"Neee…your ramen is about to become cold. You're daydreaming for so long since our meals have arrived."

With that,Rei quickly took his chopsticks and he lifted his ramen bowl as he began eating. Nagisa looked him with a funny face when Rei ate with so fast. Then,he also returned eating his ramen back. But instantly,he thought about the blush that the taller boy had just now…

'_Was he…thinking about me?He was..looking at me all the time?'_

"Umm,Nagisa-kun?"

"Yes,Rei-chan?"

He fixed his glasses and he began,"Umm,after this..let's go to the to the hill behind the school. Do you want to?"

Nagisa smiled and he nodded. He answered,"Of course..it would be my pleasure…"

'_It's now…or never..'_

After they have finished eating,they were heading straight to the hill that located behind the Iwatobi High School. Gladly that they were nobody even a child around the place. It was quiet and calmed. Well,it's because the people were very rarely coming to this hill. Then,they walked straight to the cliff. They stood as they held the safety fence in front of them.

So,Rei thought that it was his big opportunity to tell him everything. He wanted this to be done by today and now. He can't hold himself anymore. He really wanted him so badly. His heart began beating very fast and he was really nervous about it.

But…he had to.

'_It's now…or never..'_

"Waaaahh!So beautiful from up here. I can see almost of the Iwatobi Area."Nagisa was impressed with the view.

"Ahaha,yeah…you're right.."Rei smiled faintly. He agreed with him.

They both were right,the sun was about to set and night soon will came up celebrating with the beautiful night around the whole Japan. Rei wanted to spend this opportunity moment with his crush. And he hoped that,everything will be going very well.

Rei grimaced as he turned over Nagisa. He began,"Umm,Nagisa-kun?"

"Yes?Is there anything problem?"The blonde replied.

The taller boy continued,"Umm,do you have ever loved someone?I mean..a crush?"

Nagisa looked him straight and he felt quite surprised with him. His smile suddenly faded from his face. He said,"Uhh?A…crush?"

"Yeah…I mean,it's alright if you don't want to answer. I'm just asking you..I didn't mean to push you,you know that?"Rei knew that he was stunned.

"N-No!Not exactly...like that…umm,how I'm gonna want to say."The blonde stopped a while,thinking about the next words for him to say.

He continued,"I'm actually…I had a crush on someone. I'm totally fell in love with that person very much. I don't exactly know what to say..but..that person is my first crush and only my crush."

Rei felt liked his hope has falling down. His opportunity to get him was impossible. Nagisa had a crush with someone. Rei felt wanted to run away but he realized that he was a mature boy and he still not gave up.

"Did that person…know that you love him?"Rei asked calmly.

"I don't know…"Nagisa shrugged. "You see,that person was too matured. And that person always showing the intelligent and always being optimistic. That person has two faces…"

'_Is he…describing me?'_Rei thought as he got a bit shocked.

"Two faces?How?"

"The first face,that person was serious and very cautious about the surrounding. And..the second face,that person was very good looking and shiny face and when I felt funny when that person was around me."Nagisa described his crush.

Rei started being confident with himself. He thought again,_'I know he's describing about me. I mean,nobody know about my characteristic except for a person,Nagisa Hazuki.'_. He got a new hope and he predicted that his hope will came true.

The blonde put his right hand on his chest and he gripped it gently as he looked down on his chest. He told softly,"You know,my heart need someone that can own it and take care of it. I couldn't hold my heart alone. Everytime I saw that person,my heart always beating faster. I don't know what to do anymore.."

Finally,Rei said,"Nagisa Hazuki,let me own your heart…."

Nagisa was utterly shocked. He was totally speechless,"R-Rei-chan…"

The blue haired boy grabbed his right hand and held it gently. He smiled widely upon him and he tried to be happy in front of him. He said,"Nagisa-kun..I want to own your heart. Take me as a owner and also..take me with you…forever."

"You..really liked me?"The blonde dumbfounded.

"I…really liked you,Nagisa-kun. I liked you since the first time we met. I know that it's a bit shock for you. But,no matter what it is…I really want to be with you so badly. I want us to be together where you and I will always being happy together. Nagisa-kun…I want you to be mine..truly mine and we will live happily together forever."

Nagisa was speechless,"R-Rei-chan…r-really?"

"Nagisa-kun…I can't hold myself any longer when I saw your cute and happy face. You're absolutely the cutest boy that I've never seen in my whole life. And I never saw a happiest person in my whole life except you. You're my right choise to be with. Actually,I really liked when you're playing with me. I felt very enjoyed playing with you. I remember everything..you took my glasses and you running away from me,the most happiest moment in my whole life."

"I need you in my life. I need you to complete my life. I truly need you. You are my everything. My future wouldn't be so bright if you're not at my side. In my feeling,I can only see you. You…are my final puzzle piece of my life puzzle…in my life story."

With the romantic moment between them both,finally Nagisa began having a first tear on his eyes. The tears that he thought,that will changed his life forever. The tears that he wanted to..the Tears of Happiness.

Finally,Nagisa fell down into Rei's body and he snuggled his face into his chest for the first time in his life. Rei smiled widely,he was really happy. With that,he began circling both of his arms around Nagisa's waist and pulled him closer into his body. He embraced him with so gentle and lovely.

"Rei-chan…I liked you too since we're met for the first time. Everything that you expressed to me just now..same as me wanted to express back to you. Finally…you accept me..thank you very much.."Mumbled Nagisa.

The taller boy lifted his face and stared upon him with a smile on his face. For the first time,they both were kissing each other. They both have fell down for a first kiss. In this first moment,Rei was being dominant to Nagisa. He kissed his lips with so much passion and affection as their tongues were shyly licking each other.

They broke the kiss after 5 minutes…

"Rei-chan,take my heart with you."

"I will,love…I will…"

They were kissing again and they broke back.

"I love you,Nagisa-kun…"

"I love you too,Rei-chan…"

_**That night….**_

"Nagisa-kun…I'm glad that you're staying here with me from today…"Said Rei as he got closer to him. They were currently lying on the bed,Rei's bed inside Rei's house. Their hands were gripping each other as they were smiling each other..under a warm blanket.

"Me too…I also don't expect that my family allowed me to stay here with you permenantly. I'm so happy."Nagisa chuckled.

Rei kissed him again…

"Hmm,how did you know that my biggest crush is you?That confused me…"

Rei chuckled lightly as he replied,"Simple,sweetie…just now,you described that person with the word 'Optimistic' and 'Two Faces'. I mean..have you ever found anyone that have a two faces with an optimistic guy like me?"

"No…"Nagisa blushed a bit.

"Hihihi...that's answered your question…"

The blonde replied,"No matter what it is…you and me..will always together forever. Thank you,for taking my heart into yours."

"I love you so much,Nagisa-kun…"

"I love you more than you love me,Rei-chan…."

_**They both were finally asleep. For the first time,Nagisa slept with facing(snuggling) closer into his boyfriend's chest….with their hands linking each other and their foreheads were contacting each other.**_

"_**Nagisa-kun…you're mine,finally…"**_

_**The END…**_

_**Wait for the NEXT sequel…**_

_**Sorry for my bad grammar..**_

_**Reviews and Comments are very welcomed!**_

_**I do NOT own Free! And the Characters….**_


End file.
